bravelydefaultfandomcom-20200223-history
Yew's Diary/Bestiary/Undead
The following is a list of Bestiary entries for Undead from Yew's Diary in Bravely Second: End Layer. Information on enemies is constantly updated as multiples of an enemy are defeated. Each character writes their own comments about the enemy and are denoted by a different color and icon: *Yew writes in the default text color and his icon is the white lion symbol. *Magnolia writes in blue and her icon is a magnolia. *Tiz writes in green and his icon is a belt. *Edea writes in orange and her icon is her bow. *Altair writes in purple and his icon is a purple feather pen. Undead Zombie :A horrible creature that rose from the grave. Slow, plodding, and very strong. :Yew: We first encountered these walking corpses in the area around Gathelatio. Shambles slowly, carries a big club, and moans a lot. It moves too slowly to be truly menacing, but it can hit hard despite its half-rotten state. Watch out for the Rake attack—it is serious trouble, even when delivered with a club. :Yew: I started thinking about how the shambling makes it even more menacing—but then I imagined what a fast-moving zombie would be like, and I realized it would be much scarier. So now I try not to think about zombies at all. :Yew: The old stories said that zombies were animated by the power of darkness. But that doesn't mean that Gathelatio has been swallowed by darkness—does it? ---- ;Zombie :A corpse, long buried in the ground, reanimated by some unknown power. :'The zombie is a sluggish, shambling creature that rarely causes too much trouble. But beware its Rake attack, which grim single-mindedness makes more dangerous than it first appears. Slow or not, undead creatures are just unnerving.'' Zombie Knight :Zombie of a low-ranked warrior, still bearing its sword and shield. Moves slow. :Tiz: These zombies hit a lot harder than the bone knights and bone lancers. :Edea: Yikes. :Yew: They still have flesh on their bones. I'm guessing that lets them put extra weight behind their blows. :Magnolia: Double yikes. :Tiz: What's for certain is the Shield Bash can easily paralyze you, if you're not careful. I bet we couldn't use that attack—we just aren't heavy enough. Right, Edea? :Edea: No way. Not me. :Yew: What about you, Magnolia? Want to equip a big shield and try it out? :Magnolia: Don't be ridiculous! What makes you think I weigh as much as one of those things!? ---- ;Zombie Knight :Zombie reincarnations of low-ranked soldiers who fell on the battlefield. :They move sluggishly, but throw all their weight behind powerful strikes. They can still use Shield Bash, which they learned when they were alive, and a direct hit inflicts paralysis on the victim. Zombie Samurai :Zombies of dead samurai. A little bit exotic, but mostly just undead and scary. :Tiz: When they use Rash Slash, they hurl themselves at you without caring about protecting themselves... Hmmm, I wonder if they come from the land of Wa. :Yew: Er, okay. According to people in Yunohana, these zombies were warriors who came to Yunohana long ago and gave up their lives ridding the land of demons. :Magnolia: How terrible! So they came here to drive away monsters, and ended up wandering in these caves alongside them... :Yew: Well, it's not like they know. I mean, being brainless zombies and all. :Edea: Apparently, some people in Yunohana believe the onsen waters can stop their dead ancestors from rotting, and they even come to Geyser Grotto to search for them. :Tiz: I hope for their sake they don't find them. ---- ;Zombie Samurai :Yunohana samurai said to have defeated the giant ogres of the Geyser Grotto. :They died in this place, but the curative hot springs somehow kept them alive, and now they wander lost with no memory of who or what they were. They exist only to attack everything they meet, abandoning all thoughts of self-preservation and hurling themselves into the attack with Rash Slash. Death Pirate :A pirate zombie, encountered on the open seas. Swings a big axe. :Magnolia: It's hard to tell, because their clothes are so dirty and ragged, but it looked to me as if they all wore different hats and vests. :Tiz: I think you're right. :Pirates have been menacing vessels on these seas for hundreds of years. It stands to reason that the death pirates come from many different eras. :Magnolia: They all swing the same kind of axe, and they all know how to deal Double Damage. :Yew: Apparently, the axes that pirates carry aren't weapons but ship's tools that are kept on hand for emergencies. For example, cutting away torn sails in a storm, or smashing open treasure chests. :Edea: That's right. Axes, fiery cocktails, barrels of apples lining the gunwales—everyone knows these old pirate tropes. :Tiz: Barrels of apples? I'm not sure that you read the same pirate books I did... :Yew: Hahaha! Yo ho ho and a barrel of apples! ---- ;Death Pirate :The zombie remains of pirates that once menaced ships sailing the Sea of Corsairs. :There is no telling which pirate is from what era of plundering, but one thing is certain—they all use a Double Damage axe attack that is as deadly now as it was when they were alive. Mummy :An animated corpse, wrapped in bandages. Shambles around creepily. :Magnolia: It's not just the shambling that gets me. It's how they seem to move in that weird rhythm... :Yew: Rhythm? ...Ah, dancing! I think the mummies are trying to dance. :Altair: Well spotted, my observant friend! These mummies were dancing girls in the court of the Harena kings, and also served as the royal bodyguards. With their dancing and warrior skills, they gave their rulers comfort and peace of mind. :Tiz: And that's what they're doing now, wandering around the tombs, still looking after the old kings. ---- ;Mummy :Animated corpses wrapped in bandages that shamble around creepily. :At one time, they were the lovely dancing girls and bodyguards of the Harena Dynasty kings. So loyal and devoted were they, that they continued to protect the royal tombs, even now—after both master and servant have long since shuffled off this mortal coil... Rosalia :Female mummies encountered in the wildlands. They dance sinuously and then strike. :Tiz: Lady mummies of the wild country. They writhe seductively, whirl sharp blades attached to wrapping cloth, and then move in for the kill. Yew, it's taking you a long time to draw their picture. Do you want some help? :Edea: Enswathe inflicts paralysis on one victim. Grand Fouetté hits the same target three times in quick succession. They seem so...proud and haughty. As if they think they're better than us. :Magnolia: I know what you mean. You'd think they were young noblewomen or princesses, the way they act. :Altair: Well, that is exactly the case. Rosalias are the mummified remains of young women who spent their short lives in the pursuit of personal beauty. All of them were daughters of wealthy families, royalty and nobles. After death, their bodies were carefully preserved so that they might take their beauty with them into the next world. :Yew: But then what about their faces? I mean, you can't see them... :Altair: Ah, there is such a thing as too much beauty... But then, I have said too much already. Let us not speak of them anymore. :Yew: Huh? ---- ;Rosalia :The mummified remains of young women who pursued beauty and died young. :Sometimes, the bodies of the daughters of wealthy royal and noble families are carefully protected from decay so that they might take their beauty with them into the next world. Rosalias use many deadly arts, including Enswathe, where they whirl sharp blades attached to wrapping cloth and inflict paralysis, and Grand Fouetté, which strikes a single target three times in quick succession. Anubis :A female mummy wrapped in black cloth, like the high priest who guides the dead to the underworld. :Magnolia: That Mummify spell is too cruel! I mean, paralysis and doom inflicted on the whole party!? :Edea: Did you glimpse its eyes at the end of the bandages? It's like it's still alive! :Altair: Ah, but it is. This creature—I hesitate to call it "she"—takes the form of the high priest of hell, once a simple grave guardian but later lord overseer of the underworld. The shining eyes at the end of its black arms are its true form. :You should know that the creature absorbs all dark magic. ---- ;Anubis :A high priest meant to protect graves and guide the dead to the underworld. :The anubis fell under the spell of the ruler of the underworld, and is now a monster that attacks on sight. The black cloth strips that hang from its arms end in eyes that glow with a sickly light. Its terrible Mummify spell inflicts paralysis and doom, and can only be a "gift" from its underworld lord. White Queen :Queens of mausoleums and graves, capable of wielding incredible magic power. :Yew: They take the form of the old rulers, from days long before the Crystal Orthodoxy. :Tiz: So maybe they are connected in some way to the kings of the old faith, and even the Geneolgia family... :Yew: No, no. These creatures...they are embodiments of the vestals, part of the true Orthodoxy of the crystals. :Edea: Huh? :Yew: In the age of the old faith, responsibility for the crystals was left in the hands of whatever minor king ruled the domain in which they lay. But when the king was weak, or died without a successor, or if his domain was overrun—each time, the crystal would be threatened. :The crystals governed the fate of the world, and a more stable system was needed to safeguard them. A religious revolution took place, and with it, responsibility for the crystals passed from the kings to representatives of the new church—the vestals. The vestals soon became far greater than the local kings, and came to wield the power of life and death over the nominal rulers. :Magnolia: Of course. And the people who protected the crystals would protect the people who led the new crystal faith—namely, the Geneolgia family. :Yew: For them, the enemies of the enemies of the crystals...were their friends. ---- ;White Queen :A queen of the underworld and possessor of incredible magical power. :This creature is the embodiment of the vestals interred according to the laws of the old faith, and now haunts mausoleums seeking to slay any would-be foes of the crystals. Beware the Death Spiral attack, which unleashes four randomly targeted attacks that may cause instant death. Wraith :Pale ghost. Very scary. :Edea: Not much of a description. You usually do better than that. :Yew: Fine. You finish the entry then. :Edea: Tsk. Well, if you can't be bothered... Right. Er, wraith. White, floaty ghost-thing. Fighting it is like trying to hit smoke, or a cloud or something. :Magnolia: You should try to make it sound a bit more scientific, you know. Here... A soul bereft of its body, lacking corporeal form. A vengeful spirit of pure malevolence... You see? Something like that. :Tiz: The spiritual power of the creature grows in proportion to the hate it bears toward the world. Its only purpose is to extinguish all life it encounters... Like that, see? :Edea: (Oh, forget it. Someone else take over.) :Yew: (Hey, you can't give up!) :Altair: The wraith is a soul bereft of its body, a so-called vengeful spirit of malevolence. It has no physical form; rather, it is the manifestation of the hate and resentment it bears toward the world. It is a most vexing creature that seeks to hurt any living thing it finds. ---- ;Wraith :No one knows if wraiths are ghosts of the dead, or specters from the underworld. :They float over the ground cloaked in ragged white, and blows and blades seem to pass through them harmlessly. Their curse spell, which reduces physical attack and defense, is what makes them truly deadly. Ghost :A ghost draped in rags the color of moss, with long, skeletal, grasping arms! :Yew: Gosh, those arms. Doesn't it seem like it's beckoning us? Beckoning where, you ask? Oh, let me tell you. It's saying, "Come here, come to my side, join me." I wonder... If I did join it, would I stop being afraid of ghosts? :Magnolia: Why, you can read the minds of ghosts. That is amazing! :Yew: Sure. I know what they want. I know what they do, too. They use Curse to weaken our defense and attacks, and Fear to make us tremble helplessly. :Altair: I'm impressed. Your assessment is very calm and analytical. Perhaps you don't fear them after all? ---- ;Ghost :The soul of a man who died consumed by hate and anger, reborn into the present world. Ghosts cast enfeebling curse spells as well as fear, which prevents the victim from using Brave. They desire only to drag you into their hellish underworld, where your screams of anguish will join their own in a discordant chorus. Specter :Ghost with three green eyes. Scary. Very, very scary. :Tiz: Just saying it's scary doesn't help much, you know. :Magnolia: Ghosts really are your weak point, aren't they? It's like you can't even write about them without getting creeped out. :Tiz: Not to mention, Edea isn't contributing much, either. :Edea: (Count me out of this one.) :Altair: "Humans fear the unknown and tremble before that which they cannot understand." It is vital to record the details of every monster. Closing your eyes and ears to them will only make you fear them more. ---- ;Specter :A malicious spirit bent on possession. Or perhaps it is a simple ghost. :Inflicts doom and casts curse to enfeeble its victims. As a ghostly spirit, it is immune to the effects of sleep, fear, doom, and death. But light is its mortal foe, and it shrinks from it like we do from fire. Living Armor :Walking armor! Without a head! Yikes! :Tiz: It's the headless bit that creeps you out? So you mean a regular old suit of armor walking around wouldn't be scary? :Edea: Hey, I know exactly how he feels. I just hope it's just a matter of them misplacing their helmets somewhere, and not anything more sinister... :Magnolia: They attack with Terror Chop, which can inflict fear with every blow. If that wasn't bad enough, they follow up with Thanatophobia, which instantly kills anyone in the grip of fear! Pretty cunning, I have to say, for empty buckets of steel. :Yew: They can't just be armor though, can they? They must be the wandering ghosts of knights... Tortured souls who died unnatural and lonely deaths in the wilderness... :Altair: Yew, you seem to take a perverse delight in working yourself up into greater heights of terror... Let me assure you, they are not ghosts, but artificial soldiers, animated by ancient mages to serve as minions. For proof, you need only look within the armor, where the mages inscribe their personal seal. Living armors only attack people who trespass these lands, and their attacks are pre-programmed by the mages. When you face them, be bold—it ill-serves your companions if you allow fear to take hold before the battle is even joined! ---- ;Living Armor :Animated armor that wanders the wildlands of Eisenberg. :It despises humans but seeks to live in harmony with other living creatures. It strikes fear into its foes with Terror chop and finishes them off with Thanatophobia, which instantly kills those in the grip of fear. I wonder what makes the armor move on its own... Dullahan :Armor without a head, yikes! A creepy blue light shines from within. :Yew: Ah, dullahans—the legendary headless knights. They inflict fear in all foes with Baleful Bellow, and finish them off with Thanatophobia, which instantly kills anyone struck with fear.'' :Edea: The original Dullahan was the harbinger of doom in old Eternian legends. It's said that if a knight saw a vision of Dullahan before a battle, he would be doomed to die in the fight. :Tiz: In the stories I heard, the original Dullahan was a headless knight riding a headless horse, serving as the messenger of death. :Magnolia: How terrifying! :Altair: Oh, dullahans, dullahans. I never imagined those fools would actually go through with their plan to manufacture life-sized Dullahan Novelty Room Lamps... You see, a group of young entrepreneurs were convinced that a walking mythical horror would be a hilarious party piece. "The nobles will snap them up for the halloween balls," they said. Oh, the nobles snapped them up all right—and the balls went swimmingly, until people learned just how incredibly accurate and fully featured the messengers of death actually were! ---- ;Dullahan :A headless knight clad in armor of inky black—except, there's no knight inside. :A ghostly blue light animates the armor from within, striking fear into all foes with Baleful Bellow, and finishing them off with Thanatophobia, which instantly kills those in the grip of fear. Is the dullahan a harbinger of doom, or one of the many gods of death? Crimson Knight :The crimson knight. Legendary champion of the old crystal faith. :Tiz: What is walking armor doing in the mausoleums? :Edea: Crimson red all over. Spirit Flash hits entire parties with a powerful physical strike. Apparently, it uses spirit energy to power the attack—kind of cheeky for a ghost! :Magnolia: It's a beast to fight, that's for certain. But don't you think it has a certain...dignity? An air of majesty, even? :Yew: This armor was once worn by the original crimson knights, legendary guardians of the old crystal faith. It's made of crimson steel using long-lost forging methods. Crystal knights protected the crystal faith long before the founding of the Crystal Orthodoxy, and their armor marked them as elites, fighters who possessed exceptional strength and skill of arms. :Tiz: So they were like the predecessors to the Crystalguard and the Three Cavaliers. :Yew: That's right. When the old knight orders were purged, I guess these poor souls were banished to the mausoleums. :Edea: Gosh... ---- ;Crimson Knight :Animated armor that is stained head to toe in crimson. :The armor was the official plate worn by the knights who once protected the old Crystalism faith. It was made from crimson steel using forging methods now long forgotten. Crimson knights roam old mausoleums, protecting them from robbers with Spirit Flash, a powerful strike against entire parties of foes. Dark Warden :Jet-black armor that prowls the roads to hell. It exterminates trespassers without mercy. :Edea: Considering it's just an empty suit of armor, it has incredible power. Not to mention that overpowering aura... :Magnolia: It hits incredibly hard, and our own counter-attacks just bounce off it. It's like it has no weaknesses. :Tiz: Soul Prison sentences entire parties to inevitable death. Very scary. :Yew: Plus it can use Curse on you, which reduces your physical attack and defense just when you need it the most. :Altair: Such is the dark warden. Armor forged from the blackness of distant nebulae, a black hole within that engulfs all life. Why, not even light can escape from the depths of that cruel blackness. You seek a strategy? Use all your strength to destroy it, before it unleashes the full extent of its powers upon you. ---- ;Dark Warden :A giant suit of armor, as black as night and with two menacing horns. :The plate is forged from metal so dark that any light that falls upon it disappears. Animated by an evil soul, this jailer without mercy inflicts curse, which weakens attack strength and defense, and sentences victims to an inevitable death with Soul Prison. Bone Knight :The skeletal remains of a soldier. It has the skills of a battle-hardened veteran. :Tiz: They must have been well-trained and feared swordsmen, back in their day. :Yew: They launch joint attacks with Mass Attack. And when they hit you with Flesh Flayer, the healthier you are, the more damage you suffer. :Edea: They would have learned both those skills when they were still alive. How is it their corpse still remembers them? :Magnolia: Strange, isn't it? They say that some people have fighting in their bones, but this...? :Tiz: Creepy... ---- ;Bone Knight :The living, if not breathing, remains of soldiers who fell on the battlefield. :These seasoned veterans of war have forgotten none of their battle skills. They use dangerous abilities such as Mass Attack to strike whole parties at once, and Flesh Flayer to inflict greater damage on healthier targets. Skull Knight :The skeletons of knights of yore that refused to give up the fight. :Yew: The Flesh Cleaver attack cuts your health in half with just one blow. If they catch you early in the fight, best to heal up quickly. :Edea: You don't seem very scared of these monsters. :Yew: Oh, I'm scared all right. But skull knights once had names, and liege lords and families they swore to protect. When I remember that, screaming "Yikes, a ghost!" would seem...disrespectful, somehow. :Tiz: I know what you mean. I wonder what it is that makes them keep fighting, even after death. It must be some kind of hell, to never be able to stop. I almost feel like it's our duty to free them from their cruel fate. :Magnolia: That's right. We have to give them peace. ---- ;Skull Knight :A former knight of the ancient warring empire of Eisen, which ruled these lands centuries ago. :The worn, chipped blade of its sword speaks of the countless foes that it has slain in battle. The deadly Flesh Cleaver cuts the target's health in half. Anyone hit with it should move quickly to cure themselves. Bone Lancer :The animated bones of a spearman. Watch out for the Bone Smash attack. :Tiz: Bone Smash... That's the one that delivers more damage the weaker you are, right? I hate that one. :Magnolia: Yes. Very scary. :Yew: It's like being kicked when you're down. :Edea: It reminds me of one of Master's lessons. "Mercy for the foe, a fight fair and square—those are luxuries reserved for the truly skilled. On the field of war, do not expect any favors." :Yew: It sounds like he's saying you should never spare your foes, and finish them off whenever you have a chance. :Edea: That's what I thought, at first. But recently, I think I figured out his real meaning... :Magnolia: How so? :Edea: Well, I think he was telling me that I should strive to become one of the "truly skilled." That I should be so good that I could fight fair and square, that I could grant mercy to fleeing foes... :Yew: I like your thinking, Edea! :Magnolia: Master's thinking, you mean. ---- ;Bone Lancer :The bones of a spearman who fell on the battlefield, but somehow still fights on. :The bone lancer's instincts remain sharp, and it strikes with the greatest ferocity against foes who are weak and vulnerable. Bone Smash delivers more damage the weaker you are, so don't let your health fall too low. Skull Lancer :The walking bones of a spearman. Feels dangerous, somehow. :Magnolia: These are the ones with the helmet, yes? The Bone Crush attack deals damage to everyone equivalent to the difference between your maximum and current health. Very annoying! :Edea: They seem to be all over the place here. :Yew: That's because they are former soldiers of the ancient empire of Eisen. :Tiz: The Eisen empire? That's the first time I'm hearing this. So this was like, the precursor to the modern state of Eisenberg? :Yew: Right. :It was long ago, before the rise of the Orthodoxy. A warlike empire emerged to conquer the entire continent, only to disappear as quickly as it arose. :Altair: These skull lancers still bear the fearlessness that marked the Eisen State. :It was the first nation to mine mythril, and it quickly armed itself with powerful weapons before setting out to annex its neighbors and unite the continent. :The king of that time loved his youngest child more than anything in the world...but then the day came when he lost everything... :Edea: Huh. :Yew: In school, history always started with the dawn of Crystalism. Anything before that was considered legends and myths... ---- ;Skull Lancer :The ancient empire of Eisen once ruled these lands, many centuries ago. :The skull lancer is the remains of one of the spearmen that imposed and defended the iron rule of Eisen. Though reduced to bones, its fighting spirit is as strong as ever. Avoid the Bone Crush attack, which deals damage to all party members equivalent to the difference between maximum and current health. Bone Hunter :The bones of an archer, risen from its grave. One arrow strikes many times... :Tiz: What does that mean? :Edea: I think he's talking about Poisoned Shot. When they hit you with it, there's a chance you'll be poisoned. :Magnolia: Bows aren't known to deliver a lot of damage. It's an old trick, dipping the arrows in poison to make them more deadly. :Yew: ...You know, I've seen these hunters fire off their bones by mistake when they're in the thick of a fight. :Edea: Ew. That makes me...''draw ''back in disgust. ---- ;Bone Hunter :The bones of an archer who fell on the battlefield, but somehow still fights on. :The bow is not known as a weapon to cause much damage, but the poisoned arrows fired by these skeletal marksmen inflict plenty of pain. Their favored Poisoned Shot deals damage and may also poison a target. Skull Hunter :A former archer of ancient Eisen. It fires three arrows with one draw of the bow. :Tiz: So these archers used to fight for the legendary empire of Eisen? :Yew: That's right. The swordsmen and lancers built the sprawling empire, but the archers, with their accurate arrows, were tasked with defending it. :They could fire three arrows at once, and strike targets in high ramparts and behind defenses. They were responsible for keeping the empire together and the continent united. :Magnolia: It makes you realize how the Eisen empire was able to rule such a vast swathe of territory. :Edea: And now these skull hunters are all over the place. :Altair: No one could stand up to the might of ancient Eisen in its heyday. It seemed poised to take over the world...but it fell, as empires are wont to do. A thousand years later, the only thing left to remind us of its glory are these tragic, undead monsters. I only hope that your quest will leave a better, and more lasting, legacy... ---- ;Skull Hunter :The warlike empire of Eisen once ruled these lands, many centuries ago. :The skull hunter is the remains of one of the archers that imposed and defended the sprawling dominion. The archers could fire three arrows with one draw of the bow, and their bones have not forgotten this skill. So be careful of the Triple Shot, which strikes random targets three times. Category:Yew's Diary in Bravely Second: End Layer